


Releaving Stress Or Something Else

by ookamijudge



Series: 30 Days of OTP Ginny/Hermione Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: Well Ginny had just wanted to get Hermione away from the boys but this is even better.





	Releaving Stress Or Something Else

Day 10  
Prompt: On a date  
Author: Ookamijudge  
Fandom: HP  
OTP: Ginny/Hermione  
Setting: Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop  
  
It had been a couple of weeks now since the tournament names had been drawn and Ginny had finally had enough. Her brother was being a moron and poor Hermione was stuck between him and Harry so she had decided to do something. She hadn't though much about it when she invited Hermione to Hogsmeade had only though to get her away from the boys and hopefully see her relax a bit but well after the second or maybe third group had giggled at them she had dragged the older girl into here. It wasn't until they were sitting that she realized where she had brought Hermione, but she wasn't going to care right now so long as the giggles stopped.  
  
They had been sitting there for several minutes sipping tea and talking about how stupid her brother was when Hermione asked the one thing she hadn't expected.  
  
"Ginny? Is this a date?"  
  
Well Ginny hadn't meant for it to be one, but well "I really only asked you because you seemed like you needed a break from my brother." she explained only just resisting the urge to flinch at the look on Hermione's face which cause her to quickly speak up again "Not that I would mind if it was. I just hadn't asked because of that . I just though you might like some girl time away from the boys. And I well I hadn't even thought how it might look until.." she drifted off turning nearly as red in the face as she was in the hair.  
  
"The people we past giggled and pointed?"  
  
Ginny nodded at Hermione's offered explanation "I didn't mind them thinking that but I hadn't meant it to be and didn't know what you would think and ..."  
  
"Ginny"  
  
Ginny abruptly stopped her rambling and glanced up from her tea at the older girl across from her. There was a smile on Hermione's face that seemed to make the other's whole face glow and she returned the smile hesitantly.  
  
"I don't mind I promise."  
  
The assurance let Ginny relax again "So I guess it's a bit late, but would you like to go on a date with me Hermione?" she offered her tone a bit hesitant despite Hermione's assurance.  
  
"Any time Ginny."  
  
The red head grinned properly as the words and ducked her head once more  to enjoy the rest of her tea while trying to decide where else they could go if this was going to be a proper date.


End file.
